Frozen
by AFlyingMuffin
Summary: Hunted by akuma and stranded in a freezing wasteland. Why do the easy missions always turn out to be the toughest?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is my very first story~

Don't hesitate to hit that lovely review button!

Disclamer: sadly, the characters are not mine, except maybe Leo.., they belong to the creator of D. Gray Man!

* * *

><p>Lavi clutched his left shoulder and tried to keep himself upright and moving. A few steps and his foot catches on a rock. He swallows a yell as his shoulder hits the ground. He catches his breath for a moment and looks around him. The cave he was stumbling though is a bit small at this point, only wide enough for two people, but it has a high celling that has holes to the outside.<p>

His vision blurs and Lavi puts more pressure on his shoulder. The flimsy bandages were soaked through, and he couldn't stop shivering despite his thick clothing. "A-Allen..." Lavi whispers as his world fades to black.

ooo

Allen shivered and~ pulled his coat a bit tighter and glanced over to see if Lavi was still asleep. The red head was slumped in an uncomfortable looking position, but sleeping peacefully. Allen looked back out the train window. He could see only bare trees and snow flurries. _Russia.. why does it have to be so cold?_ Allan sighed.

Kumoi had gathered several finder's reports and was convinced an innocence was hidden somewhere deep in Russia. Apparently there is a town by a lake which has remained unfrozen even in the dead of winter. Anything that drinks from this lake freezes solid. Akuma have not yet been spotted, and no one seems to be using the innocence. And so he sent Allen, Lavi, and the finder, Leo.

Allan's thoughts were interrupted as Leo opens the train compartment door. "Exorcists, we are at our stop!"

Lavi yawns loudly and grins up at the finder. "Ok, we'll follow you."

They all collect their bags and step off of the train. A chilling wind hits them as the station's doors open. Leo studies his map for a moment, then walks off with the exorcists in tow.

ooo

"Hey, how much farther?" Lavi asks. They had been walking for hours with no sign of the village. The temperature was steadily dropping and large snow flakes had been falling for a while now. Lavi tightened his scarf and eyed Allen's hood jealously.

"Look." Lavi could barely hear Leo over the biting wind, but as the three of them got to the top of a hill, they could see a picturesque lake below them. Snowy forest lined most of its shore, and a collection of cabins were on the other side. The lake, as Kumoi had said, was completely free of ice.

Allen and Lavi stop for a moment and enjoy the view before running after Leo towards the village.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think!<p>

More chapters are on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, second chapter! The chapters aren't very long, but that means I can get them done sooner~

anywhoo, I hope you enjoy it!

Once again, I don't own D. Gray Man

* * *

><p>The winds blew stronger as they entered the village. The snow flurries made it hard to see very far ahead and no one was outside. Lavi found the tavern and they all rush inside. Despite the somewhat desolate appearance, the tavern is decorated lavishly. With expensive looking glass ware, a glittering chandelier, and several intricate paintings.<p>

There are only three people, including the barman, in the tavern. Lavi walks up to the bar and talks to the barman in flawless Russian. After a few moments the red head smiles and motions for Allen and Leo.

"He said he has rooms open upstairs, and we can stay for as long as we need." Explained Lavi, "he also said that a stream feeds the lake that starts a few miles away from here, but he didn't have any other new information. Oh, and members of the black order can board for free!"

Allen bows to the barman as the three of them go up the stairs. "It is a little strange how well decorated this place is..." he says, glancing at the paintings.

"Yeah, the barman said something about the founder being really rich."

Lavi stops abruptly and opens their room door, it has two beds and a couch inside, but isn't as fancy. There aren't any windows, and there is a small dresser on the opposite wall. Allen and Leo drop their bags on the couch, but Lavi keeps his backpack with him.

"I am going to check out the lake and stream, ok?" Lavi turns to Leo, "You know Russian right? Ok, good. you two can ask around here then."

Allen frowns, "but wouldn't it be safer for us to stick together?"

"Kumoi said akuma haven't been spotted yet. If they do come up, we should have one of us stay here so we can protect the town. If anything bad happens, send Tim." At the mention of his name, Timcanpy crawled out from underneath Allen's hood and made a clicking sound at Lavi.

Leo bows at Lavi, " We will do our best to find information."

So they all leave the tavern. Lavi waves back as he trudges towards the lake.

ooo

Almost halfway around the lake, Lavi is nearing the bottom of the stream when his foot hits something hard buried under the snow. Puzzled, he reaches down and clears the snow to find a rabbit with a thin layer of ice covering it. He takes out his hammer and lightly taps the rabbit's head and some of the ice around its ear breaks off. Lavi touches the ear to find that the rabbit isn't just frozen on the outside. He tucks his hammer back in its pocket and continues walking.

A few minutes pass and the wind and snowfall has somewhat lessened. As the noise from the wind dies down Lavi can hear some faint noises behind him. He stops and listens. _That almost sounds like machinery..._ He thinks. He continues walking, but stops when the noise gets louder. He turns around but only sees the faint outline of the lake.

A cold and almost metallic voice comes from behind him: "Hello, ex-or-cist."

Lavi whirls around, hand on his hammer, and faces a level 3 akuma. Two level 2 akuma are behind it. The level 3 takes a step forward and laughs: "you are far from home, exorcist."

* * *

><p>Don't you just love cliffhangers?<p>

I promise their shall be some more hurt/comfort in the next chapter~

Please click the lovely review button below so I know how to improve!


	3. Chapter 3

yay, third chapter is up~

once again, D. Gray Man is not mine

To answer the lovely person who reviewed: i actually didn't think about the coincidence of the rabbit and Lavi's nickname :D

anywhoo, I think these chapters are getting slightly shorter each time.. What do you guys think: Should I get longer chapters, but more time in between them, or stay the same length with fast updates?

and as promised, more hurt/comfort in this chapter. enjoy~

* * *

><p>The level 2 akuma snicker and slowly move to either side of Lavi. The one on his right resembled a toad, while the other one looks more human, but has long clawed fingers and spines covering its back.<p>

Lavi recovers from the shock of seeing them and pulls out his hammer, "Extend!" He yells and flies out of the way of the level 3's fist. He lands a few yards away and selects the fire seal. "Hi ba-" a kick in the stomach interrupts him. Lavi ducks down and rolls away, making his hammer grow at the same time. The level 3 akuma walks almost boredly towards the exorcist. It suddenly rushes forward only to get hit by Lavi's hammer. It rears back for another attack. Lavi tries to dodge, but his feet refuse to move. Another blow to the stomach and he falls to his knees gasping for air.

A hardened blue gunk is keeping his feet glued to the ground. Lavi looks around and sees the toad-like akuma opening his mouth. The akuma spits a blue blob at Lavi and his legs get covered. The level 3 laughs and steps back to let the spiny akuma through.

Lavi grips the handle of his hammer tighter and tries to stop shivering. He takes a deep breath as the level 2 prepares to attack. It moves suddenly and Lavi throws up his hammer to block. _Too late_.

Lavi chokes back a yell when the spiny akuma's claw buries itself into his left shoulder. The exorcist's grip loosens on his weapon as red droplets fall onto the white snow. Laughter from the akuma snaps his attention back. The spiny akuma pushes Lavi's hammer out of the way and flicks its wrist so the claw snaps off. The three akuma step back and sneer at their prey.

"Extend! Extend!" Lavi yells. Thankfully, the force of the hammer is enough to break his legs free from the toad akuma's goo. The akuma don't follow as the exorcist flees. Following the stream Lavi finds the cave where the river originates. He stumbles a few feet inside and slumps down against a wall. He sits there for a moment to regain his breath and pulls off his pack. But before he can get bandages, he has to get the akuma's claw out of his shoulder first.

ooo

Allen had gotten bored of watching Leo talk to the villagers, so he now sat in the tavern plowing through a large plate of assorted barbeque.

The main door opens and Leo walks through and sits down next to Allen. "When did sir Lavi say he would be back?"

Allen pauses and twirls a shish-kabob stick. "I can't remember setting a time..."

Leo shoots a worried look at his pocket watch. "Perhaps we should check on him?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably taking so long doing bookman stuff."

"We should at least send Timcanpy to check in on him."

Allen puts down his hamburger and shakes the little golem out of his hood. "Tim, can you go find Lavi to make sure he gets back fine?"

The golem nods and flies off when Leo gets up to open the door. "So, Leo, what did you find out?"

* * *

><p>they would totally have barbeque food in the middle of Russia...<p>

See that nice button below this text? I think you should click it and review :D


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry it took so long to upload. A lot of stuff happened and i didn't have much time to work on my story. The next chapters should be up quicker than this one though~

As always i don't own d gray man.

* * *

><p>Gritting his teeth, Lavi maneuvers his left arm out of his coat. He presses his hand against the wound and can feel the broken claw. Lavi closes his eye and takes a deep breath. In one quick movement he grips the claw and pulls it out of his shoulder. He cries out and falls over clutching his shoulder.<p>

After a moment Lavi carefully sits back up and looks at the akuma's claw. It was only about an inch and a half long and very smooth. A few small, black drops of liquid fell from the tip onto the floor. Lavi puts the claw in his jacket pocket.

the meager medical supplies he had includes a small roll of gauze, some pain medicine, and a few bandages. Lavi quickly bandages his shoulder and gingerly pulls his sleeve back on. After downing some pain medicine, he stands up. He glances back at the cave entrance before he continues deeper into the cave.

ooo

The little golem followed the river until he came across the cave. The wind was blowing fiercely and Tim had to struggle to stay airborne. He also had been delayed when he had to hide in the snow from some akuma, but they thankfully didn't appear to be looking for anyone.

Once he entered the cave he could unmistakeably smell blood. Tim landed and followed the trail. A few minutes go by and Tim runs straight into a boot. The golem bits it, then lets go when he doesn't get a response. He crawls around the boot and realizes he just found Lavi. The exorcist isn't moving, but the cold air shows that he is breathing.

Tim growls at Lavi, but he gets no response again. So Timcanpy decides to bite Lavi's hand. Lavi pulls his hand back a bit and slowly opens his eye. The exorcist starts shivering and he slowly sits up against the cave wall. "Tim... you found me..." Lavi smiles slightly. "I need... you to bring... Allen here. Ok?" His breaths are coming in short gasps, and it is getting hard to stay awake.

Tim nods and clicks his teeth at Lavi. He then jumps up and flies up out of the cave from one of the many small holes in the ceiling.

Lavi applies more pressure to his shoulder as shadows invade his vision.

ooo

Leo had just finished telling Allen that none of the town's people could explain the mysterious lake when Tim crashes through one of the windows. The golem shakes some glass away then flies up to Allen.

The finder looks towards the door, then back to Tim. "Where is sir Lavi?"

Timcanpy opens his mouth to show a projection of Lavi, laying still on the cave floor.

Allen drops his food and stands up. "Show me where he is." Allen walks over to the door and grabs the handle, but stops. His left eye activates and he senses three akuma in the direction of the lake.

"This is bad.." He mutters, "Leo, there are three akuma near by. One of them is a level 3." Allen sighs and looks worriedly at the finder.

"If we split up I might be able to make it to Lavi."

"If we split up again someone else is going to get hurt." Allen looks at the window Tim smashed. "We could try sneaking by them..."

Leo nods and walks over to the door. "We can't afford to waste any time. We need to find Lavi first."

"Right." Allen pulls his hood up and they both step out into the snow storm.

* * *

><p>Aw, poor lavi~<p>

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More stuff is coming!

by the way, can timcanpy actually smell? I am not really sure... meh, oh well :D

dont forget to leave a review~


	5. Chapter 5

Finals week is over and now school is too! which means way more time to update :D

* * *

><p>The storm had died down a bit, but occasional bursts of wind kick up flurries of snow. As Allen and Leo neared the lake, the akuma seemed to be traveling away from them. It didn't take long for them to find the stream Lavi had mentioned. Allen was walking ahead of Leo when the finder grabs his arm. And points wordlessly a few feet ahead.<p>

The snow is littered with footprints, not all of them human. Drops of blood litter the clearing. Tim pauses to sniff at the ground, then bolts off upstream.

"Hey! Wait up!" Allen calls after the golem. They are barely able to keep up as Tim speeds away.

Allen's eye activates again, this time only showing one akuma nearby. He activates his weapon and motions for Leo to stop. Tim notices they stopped following him so he lands and burrows into the snow.

"Which one is it sir exorcist?"

Allen doesn't have time to respond has the spiny akuma appears in front of them. It lifts up its bloody hand and waves. "I hope you will be more fun than the other one." The akuma grins.

Allen looks up at the deteriorated soul chained to the akuma. "Don't worry, I will free you."

The akuma laughs and charges. Allen jumps out of the way and quickly blocks the akuma's wild swing. He sees an opening and slashes at the akuma. It rears back and tries to counter, but its claws are stopped by Allen's hand. It jumps back and tries again. The akuma manages to scratch Allen across his throat.

Allen stares up at the akuma's smiling face as his innocence hand tears the akuma in half.

"Sir exorcist! Did it hurt you?" Leo rushes forward and grabs Allen's shoulders.

Allen brushes the finder's hands off and smiles at him. "It didn't get me too badly. Just a scratch. Although the claws had some akuma blood in them... Anyway, we should work on finding Lavi."

"Of course." Leo bends down and brushes the snow off of Timcanpy.

ooo

_The pain medication didn't help..._ Lavi vaguely remembers passing out after Timcanpy left, and he wishes he could have stayed out. His shoulder feels worse, and with every breath he takes, slivers of pain jolt across his chest. He doesn't have much energy and his eye doesn't seem to want to open. His arms and legs are stuck to a wall, _most likely by that toad freak..._ His thoughts are interrupted by the cold voice of the level three.

"Well then maybe you should just jump in." It snarls.

"Can't we just wait for the exorcist to wake? He could fish it out with his weapon." To toad-akuma practically whines.

Lavi hears a loud thud. "We can't rely on an exorcist you idiot. Either think of a way to get it out, or you're going to be swimming!"

The toad-akuma shuffles closer to the exorcist. "I think we should just eat him..."

"And ruin perfectly good bait? No. We let him live, and his friends will get the innocence for us."

_Come on guys, hurry up!_

* * *

><p>hooray, allen gets to do stuff :P<p>

dont worry, the next chapter is coming~

please let me know what you think! reviews help me improve :)


End file.
